


【寡铁】【女A男O】性感蜘蛛在线吃罐儿

by AleshaYiMi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【寡铁】【女A男O】性感蜘蛛在线吃罐儿

——————————————————————

在捕捉到猎物前，Black Widow拥有足够的耐心

虽然口头上从未表达过，但Widow的确非常喜欢呆在复仇者大厦里。  
她喜欢这儿的一切。尽管和队友吵嘴争斗往往占据了一天中的大部分时间；尽管每到开会时间某几个男性Alpha的信息素就会抑制不住的针锋相对，以至于最后往往以会议室变成一片废墟为结局；尽管和一大群男性队友住在一起真的会有很多小麻烦，她也还是坚持从S.H.I.E.L.D.的宿舍搬了出来，带着一点点私心的，搬到了大厦里。  
她想要离Tony近一点。

一开始的相遇，Natasha的确是带着目的性而来。那是神盾给予的任务，而Black Widow从被创造出来开始，就是用来服从命令的。  
Nat为此抗争过，但什么都没有改变，只不过服从的对象从红房子变成了神盾局。在红房子的时候她没有拒绝的权利，在神盾的时候也没有。唯一不同的一点，也许是在神盾她还留有一点点「选择」的权利。  
这也许是Black Widow的宿命，但这是Natasha Romanoff想要的生活吗？

她为此困惑了很长一段时间，直到后来她加入了Avenger。  
在刚加入的那些日子里，她都表现得像是非常不满Tony Stark：拒绝接受Tony的指挥、故意在战斗中选择一套和他想法完全不同的方案、瞒着他去为神盾局做事……诸如此类的事情数不胜数，以至于Hawkeye都曾一脸严肃地来和她讨论过关于「不要把和铁罐的私人恩怨带到任务里」以及「团队精神」的话题。

真要说她不满意这支队伍吗？显然不是，她只是在尝试去触碰Tony作为指挥的底线。她想要找到那根线，把它加粗标红，以此划分她行动的「空间」——就像她曾经在红房子的时候做的一样，就像她现在在神盾局里做的一样，就像Black Widow一直被要求的那样。  
每一次的「对抗」，Nat都在心里默默地观察着Tony的表情。「一旦他生气了我就会收手的」，Nat总是这么想着。  
然而Tony从来没有为此真的向她发过火。  
大多数时候，他只是朝她大喊“听从指挥”，然后看着她的背影无奈地叹口气。

终于在某次任务结束后的某一天，Tony单独叫了Natasha见面，从头到尾他提到的都只是装备升级一类的小事，却对她又一次的违抗命令闭口不提。  
“为什么不对我发火？”Nat没能再忍住，直接把内心的疑惑问出了口，“我一直在反抗你，这对一个Leader来说是不可饶恕的。”  
“我为什么要对你发火？”Tony一下子笑了，仿佛Nat跟他讨论不是这么严肃的话题，“Black Widow总是正确的，不是吗？”  
“当然这并不意味着我的领导是错误的。但是，Widow，正确的道路从来都不止一条，如果你觉得你所选择的是正确的，我没有理由不支持你。”  
“我是你的后援，你的队友，但是Nat，我永远都不会是你的上司。”  
“你唯一需要记住的一点就是，我是站在你这一边的，永远。”

从那天起，Nat结束了那些看起来幼稚无比的叛逆行为，并且正式把Tony Stark这个名字从朋友划到「最特殊的」名单里。  
她知道队里还有一群如狼似虎的Alpha们觊觎着Tony，但是没关系，Black Widow最不缺的就是耐心。  
她会等到Tony自己走进她网里的那天。

——————————————————————

Tony出现在Natasha房间外的时候，Nat正在测试她刚被升级完的寡妇蜇——Tony总是乐此不疲地尝试给队友的装备加上些奇奇怪怪的特别功能，而且大多数时候，它们总是会在某些特殊时刻派上用场。  
“I need your help,Nat.”Ironman独有的带着金属感的声音从战衣里传来，Nat皱了皱眉，非战斗时间Tony从来不会穿着铠甲来见她。  
而且，如果Nat的听力还没有退化的话，她还从刚刚的那句话里听到了一丝甜腻的喘息。  
「这一定有什么地方不对劲。」Nat想。

她打开房门，示意对方进来：“发生了什么，Tony？怎么还穿着战甲？”  
Tony没有回答，只是解除了钢铁战衣的装备。  
一瞬间，仿佛有一颗超大尺寸的酒心巧克力炸弹在Nat房间中炸开，朗姆酒和巧克力的浓郁香气一下子占据了屋子里的每一个角落。空气净化系统瞬间满负荷运转，但香气丝毫没有减弱，Nat瞟了一眼状态监控系统，「Omega信息素超标」几个字被加粗标红放到了正中央。  
显而易见的，Tony进入热潮期了。

 

“Hulk和Thor训练时一路打到了仓库，而我直到刚刚才知道这件事，”解除了战衣的Tony没能用因为热潮而发软的双腿支撑起自己，一下子跪坐到了地上，“所有的抑制剂全部被毁了，Friday联络了Pepper和Happy，但他们现在都不在纽约，最少七个小时后，我才能拿到抑制剂。”

剩下的事情不用Tony说，Nat也猜得七七八八了：Tony发现自己进入热潮期，但是手头却没有可用的抑制剂，于是第一时间穿上了战衣，试图以此隔绝信息素的扩散。但是从刚才那一瞬间来看，Tony分泌的信息素的量已经远远超过了战衣能处理的范围，所以他第一时间来找了Natasha。  
比起男性Alpha们，她这儿显然是更为安全的选择。

“在这之前，”Tony抬起头看向Natasha，湿润的眼角和脸颊两侧还带着热潮引起的泛红，“帮我，Nat。”  
Nat的双眼微微一暗，冰雪的气息瞬间弥漫开来。

“我不知道你这儿会不会有抑制剂……或者你只是让我在这儿呆着就好。”  
Tony现在浑身上下裸露出来的地方——脖子也好耳朵也好，甚至包括手腕和脚踝——全都透着情欲的红色，还有他开口说话时隐隐能看见的粉色舌尖……这幅画面绝对是对一个「身体健康」的Alpha最大的考验。  
Nat自然也不能例外，她走到跪坐在墙边的Tony身前，蹲下身来看着眼前身陷情潮的Omega，用尽了全部的意志力才克制住吻上对方的冲动。  
“我不觉得在热潮期找Alpha求助是个好想法，Tony。”Nat轻轻吐出一口气，“克制本能不是一件容易的事。”

“我从来没有闻到过你的信息素的味道，Nat。而且你是个职业特工，我以为特工通常都是Beta！”  
“Black Widow本来确实应该是一个Beta，但很可惜，我是最强的那一个。”

“而且，你不是从来没有闻到过我的信息素，你只是习惯到忽视了它。”Nat呢喃着，语气里带上了少许的引诱，“你会发现它的，Tony，你一直能闻到它。”  
然后更加泠冽的气息从Nat身边翻涌而出。  
他的确闻到了，那是西伯利亚的雪粒，是斯大林格勒的寒风。  
“你是冰……”Tony喃喃道。

留下来绝对不是个明智的决定，Tony的第六感此刻正闪烁着警报的红色。他想要逃离，但是Nat的Alpha信息素对他的影响远远超过了他的想象。他现在都能感觉到大腿间黏腻湿滑的感觉，别说站起来逃跑了，没有当着队友的面直接自我安慰起来，已经要感谢他超强的意志力了。  
Widow当然不会让落到网上的猎物逃脱掉，她伸出双手捧起Tony的脸，手指准确地摸向耳后偏下几厘米处的位置，稍稍使劲向下按压。  
这也曾经是红房子教给她的一部分，颈侧动脉受到按压导致血液流速减缓，轻微程度的大脑供血不足会让人处于一种介于晕眩和清醒之间的状态，动作和思考都会变得缓慢。Nat通常只在打探情报的时候会用上这一招，但是此时此刻，她并不介意用上一点特殊的「小手段」来达到自己的目的。

“你想离开吗，Tony？离开这儿你还能去哪儿呢？去找Cap？还是Thor、Hawkeye或者是其他人？你知道这会引发什么后果的，我很高兴你第一时间找到了我，你从一开始就做了最对的选择。”  
Tony看着Nat开开合合的红唇，女性Alpha所散发的信息素完全将他包裹了起来，他觉得自己的大脑已经彻底变成了一坨浆糊，完全没有办法进行思考。  
“你可以呆在这儿，”Nat吻上了Tony的唇，但她却并不急着进攻，“我是个受过训的Alpha，我可以控制住自己的Alpha本能，没经过你的同意我什么也不会做。”  
然后Nat刻意放缓了自己说话的速度，并且压低了声线，这让她听起来像是正在诱人犯罪的塞壬女妖。  
“那么Tony，你希望我做什么吗？”

Tony什么也没说，他用一个回吻和主动出击的舌头回答了她。

Nat很快拿回了主动权，她柔软的舌头一寸寸的舔过男性Omega的口腔，在路过上颚时，Omega的身体明显的更软了几分，她不由从喉间滑出一声轻笑。Tony也不甘的回击，两个老手之间的吻显得如此激烈而火花四溅，他们彼此的舌头就像两条互相缠绕的灵活的蛇。  
嘴上忙得不可开交，Nat的手也没闲下，纤长的手指顺着耳畔一路向下，刻意地在胸前逗留了许久。  
Tony在穿着战衣时，通常只会在里面穿上一套特制的紧身衣，此时这身紧身衣倒是成了一幅别样的景色——被轻掐过的乳头很快变硬挺立，在紧身衣下撑出一个小小的空间，下身的藏蓝色紧身裤被前列腺液和前庭大腺粘液的混合物浸湿染成蓝黑色，触及之处皆是一片粘腻。

两个人一路从墙边吻到了床侧，Nat刚一放开支撑着Tony的左手，浑身无力的Tony就直接向后一倒，陷进了柔软的床垫里。女性Alpha的信息素折磨得Tony够呛，那些冰凉的小分子们争先恐后地靠近他的身体，体内热潮期带来的新陈代谢加快让他仿佛置身岩浆之中，体表的信息素又激得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
「我现在像一团被冻起来的火。」Tony想。  
然后Nat整个人贴了上来，她周身的温度比信息素还要冰冷，平素握枪的手指带茧，粗糙的质感划过皮肤，留下一串串粉红色的印记。修长的手指顺着上衣的下摆向上探索，皮肤与皮肤之间的直接接触让Tony忍不住溢出一声喘息。

接着，吻落到了胸前。  
即便是平时看起来疏于锻炼的Tony Stark也有着两块形状良好、富有弹性的胸肌，Nat一点点吻过去，每一次触碰都在蜜色的胸膛前留下斑斑点点的红色。  
乳头自然也是不能被冷落的，它们在牙齿和舌头的共同协作下，颤巍巍地充血挺立着，残留的水渍衬得它亮晶晶的，像两颗草莓味的硬糖。

吻还在向下，Nat却被Tony一把拉了起来。  
“床垫都快湿透了，你光亲我就能满足了？”Tony挑眉，露出一个花花公子的经典笑容，当然，如果忽略掉此时他满面的绯红的话，这个笑容会显得更加潇洒一点。  
他把左手插入对方红色的长卷发间，随后托起女Alpha的后脑狠狠地吻了上去。  
Nat用行动代替语言进行了回答，她的双手仿佛带着魔力，轻而易举地就把身下的Omega扒了个干净。Tony也不甘示弱，右手执着的和Alpha衬衣胸前的纽扣纠缠不休。只可惜单手操作实在是不大方便，再加上热潮期无法思索的大脑，Tony索性直接一把扯开了衬衫，脆弱的纽扣噼里啪啦地掉了一地。

“有点耐心，Tony，这是手工限量版。”  
“Stark工业总裁批准报销了，满意吗？”

脱掉了衬衣，Tony开始和Bra做起了斗争。好在花花公子有过集邮一般的炮友历史，单手解bra对他来说简直是小事一桩。  
“我打赌你从第一眼起就爱上了它们俩，”Nat看向胸前被释放出来的两只小白兔，猛地又想起拳击馆的初次见面，“要早知道你从那时候就觊觎它俩，或许我那时候就该给你来一招女子防身术。”  
“很可惜你没有。”Tony把脸埋进女性Alpha胸前，满足的长舒一口气，“我总算是如愿以偿了。”  
「不Tony，」Nat翘了翘嘴角，「觊觎已久的那个人是我，终于如愿以偿的那个也是。」

Tony还沉浸在埋胸的幸福和喜悦里，Nat的手指已经悄悄地逼近了那个秘密的通道。Omega的身体在热潮期分泌的大量的润滑黏液，让她没怎么受到阻碍的一路探到了入口处。  
她向着狭窄的通道内伸入两根手指，湿热的黏膜立刻就缠上来，像无数的小手拽着她向里进。  
“我觉得不用扩张了，你觉得呢？”Nat在Tony嘴角印下一吻，手指深深浅浅地来回抽动着。  
“我也这么觉得，”Tony伸手脱下Nat已经被前液沾湿的内裤，一把握住那根早已坚硬似铸铁的Alpha的标志性性器，“是时候看看这个大家伙的表现了。”

如此直白的邀请，能继续忍耐下去的就不是Alpha，而是性冷淡了。  
女性Alpha驾轻就熟地分开身下人的双腿，男性Omega也心领神会地把腿盘上对方腰侧。粗大的性器缓缓的向里推进，冠状沟挺进入口的时候，快感让两个人都浑身一激灵。  
“Take it easy,Tony.”Nat不住地吻着对方，虽然热潮期让Omega的身体处在一个最适合享受性爱的状态，但没有扩张就直接插入，多少还是会有些许疼痛。  
Tony感觉自己被铺天盖地的快感所包围：被亲吻的嘴角，被手指照顾的乳头，被指甲轻轻戳刺着的尿道口，还有身下仿佛被正在疯狂生长的竹笋逐段逐段破开的感觉……这刺激得过头了，疼痛感就像一叶小舟，在浪涛一样的快感的拍击下，早已支离破碎。

两人终于完全的结合在了一起，房间里Tony的信息素也早已爆表，他们俩现在就仿佛浸泡在一屋子融化的巧克力里。Nat尝试着浅浅的抽出，又缓慢的插入，直到Tony开始主动地扭着腰开始配合，Nat才放开手脚，开始大开大合地抽送起来。  
每一次撞击都带着穿透一切的力量，连接处的粘液被搅打出泡沫，泛着奶油一般淡淡的乳白色。  
Tony颈后的腺体开始发热，他从未与任何人一起度过发情期，也没有在任何一本有关Omega生理知识的书上看到相关的记录，他不由得为此有些惊慌。  
“Nat，我的后颈在烧，”Tony看向浑身都被汗水浸湿的Nat，“这种感觉……很奇怪……”  
Omega不知道，却不代表Alpha也对此一无所知。  
“这只是生殖腔打开的前兆，没什么好担心的。”Nat舔了舔Tony的腺体，Alpha信息素的碰触让它镇定了许多，温度也不似先前那么灼热，“我想标记你。”  
“No no no no no，想都别想。”Tony不假思索地一口回绝了这个想法，“这只是419罢了，Nat，别让以后大家都很难堪。”

「早该猜到的，」Nat想，「这只钢铁刺猬可不是那么好捕捉的，能摸到他柔软的小肚子已经是一个很大的进步了。」  
「幸好Black Widow最不缺的就是耐心。」

但是，这并不代表Nat完全不介意这句如此伤人的话。  
Omega生殖腔打开的瞬间，Nat就狠狠地捅了进去，力道之大让Tony痛得浑身抽搐了一下。接着抽动了没几下，Nat就直接在Tony体内成了结。  
“我觉得你大概需要通知Pepper再给你带点避孕药了。”Nat冲着Tony挑衅一般的笑了笑，“鉴于你应该不希望设计一套钢铁孕妇套装。”  
“Clever这一点给你七分，”Tony戳了下在小腹上凸起的那个结，“恶趣味？我给十分。

——————————————————————

放飞自我的ooc小彩蛋

次日的Avenger例行会议上，众男性Alpha一脸震惊的看着脸上写满「满足」的Natasha Romamoff，和假装无视发生过但完全没有意识到自己已经变成了一个冰冻的酒心巧克力的Tony Stark，众人皆表示，万万没想到千防万防，最后竟然忘记了还有一只掌控全局的Black Widow。

Steve：完了我的甜甜巧克力Tony被冻住了。  
Peter：大家都是蜘蛛，为什么蜘蛛和蜘蛛之间差距这么大呢哭唧唧  
Hawkeye：我一直以为Natasha是我的僚机，所以其实我才是那个僚机？（黑人问号.jpg  
Thor：来吧Widow！来一场Alpha之间堂堂正正的决斗！  
Hulk：Hulk Smaaaaaaaaash！  
Friday：会议室，本月第十七次维修。  
Tony：打，使劲打！成结死疼都不提前说一声，打不死就算我的！  
Natasha：I,slay.

当日JJJ新闻头条：  
《震惊！复仇者联盟或将分裂！》  
——六大复仇者混战，钢铁侠竟全程旁观？！  
“五名男子当街围殴一名女性，却被该90岁妙龄女子反杀，这究竟是人性的堕落还是道德的沦丧，让我们共同关注今日的《走进复仇者联盟》。”


End file.
